Becoming a Woman
by salvotie
Summary: Set before the Soul Society Arc. The story evolves around Rukia's growingup while she is in the Human World.
1. Chapter 1

Just before the Soul Society Arc

Rukia thought: "Who is this person staring back at her" while she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She is a Shinigami or was she? Her reflection showed a young girl, looking so frail and vulnerable. She spotted in a brown, neatly trudged-in high-school uniform, looking just like any ordinary school girl.

Rukia never would have imagined herself leading a life in the human world. She was beginning to feel that she has a life here. She felt a sense of belonging. She has a place to return to. Although this place is only a closet, it felt like a home to her. In here, she could feel safe and protected- as long as she could feel the presence of that special someone just beyond the doors to her little home.

Often, Rukia was jerked up by some terrible nightmares in the middle of the night. Nightmares of crying people, murderous hollows, cold indifference and rejection. During these times, Rukia wondered where she was. Was she lying in the cramped and broken huts? Was she held in the captive of the Kuchiki's household? No, it felt far too cosy and warm to be either of them. The soft snoring sounds filtering through the paper doors were evidence that she was safe. Now, Rukia hardly has any nightmares. In their place are happy dreams of the day's events. The interesting objects of this world, the friendship and acceptance she enjoyed during the day in school and the laughter that follows after every quibbles with that Baka.

Rukia has never felt so alive until now. Come to think about it, she is never alive. She only remembered that Soul Society is her only home since as young as she could remember. When she grew a little older, she learnt that she is dead before she could even experience the human world. She does not even know the reason of her death. She do not know when she was born even. The name Rukia was given to her by a kind old lady that had picked her up in the streets. The old lady has reincarnated to the human world barely after Rukia learnt to walk or talk. Since then, Rukia has to fend for herself; until she met Renji and his friends. The centuries of trying of stay alive are not the same as being alive. Although there are many wonderful memories back in Soul Society, it doesn't feel as real and as good as the life she is leading now.

Everyday is a new experience and a new discovery.

Just yesterday, she learned about the clothing known as bra. She smiled as the memories of the conversation with that Baka flooded in…

In Soul Society, she has always covered her chest by wrapping white long linen straps around them. She had continued to do the same underneath the human clothing. But it has looked strange in human clothings than Shinigami's black robes. So sometimes she went without the straps when it was too troublesome to wrap them. Rukia thought that her chest is too small to be noticeable anyway. However, whenever she did that, that Baka would seem to notice and become really uncomfortable around her. Just like what happened yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday 1 

Rukia woke up later than usual. There has been a rather tiresome Hollow in the neighbourhood last night. The Hollow kept avoiding them by jumping to and fro to the other realms and reappearing in another location. Tracking down that cowardly or perhaps, smart Hollow would have been much more difficult if they do not have the cellphone. Of course, Rukia was also grateful towards that certain Baka who had piggy-backed her through the journey. However, such words of thanks never escaped her mouth. She has decided that the Baka would get conceited with unnecessary praises.

That certain Baka, as Rukia often called him, is Ichigo. A young highschool boy whose fate has become entwined with hers 1 month ago.

Rukia has trained herself to listen out to the first chirps from the birds as her wake-up call. She would rather be awakened by the sounds of nature than to the shrieks from that Baka and his father's. However, that was not to be the case this morning.

"Ichigo!!! Raise and SHINE to this Brand NEW Day!"

A booming loud voice jerked her awake.

A loud thud was heard followed by: "Shut up old man! Aren't you tired of doing this so many times everyday!"

"Ichigo! Don't you dare underestimate the power of a father's LOVE…." the speech would have been longer and more intolerable, thankfully, Ichigo shut his dad up with some fits and kicks before throwing the weeping middle-aged man out of his room.

Rukia sighed to herself. Why can't she enjoy a peaceful morning? This family is certainly different from the rest. Not that she has a real family to act as a yard stick to compare with. But certainly, fathers aren't like that are they? Rukia often wondered. Although she used to be really annoyed by that Baka's father, she has grown to be a little fond of that 'madman'…

Before her thoughts run astray to dreamland, she was jerked up again. This time, by that Baka's fits knocking against her closet.

"Rukia! Are you still in there?"

To most strangers, that voice would have sounded harsh and even offending. But to Rukia, it sounded just right. She just acted mad of course because that is the only face that seems appropriate when she face that Baka.

"Of course I am! Shut up and go have your breakfast already!"

Rukia quickly dressed and absently forgotten about those wrappings to cover her chest. She jumped out of the windows and rushed off to school. She is suppose to be a goody-goody student and being late is not the image she would like to foster.

It is a rather warm summer morning. The running has caused Rukia to sweat. She did not realise her milk- coloured blouse has turned translucent from the moisture of her sweats. She barely even noticed the stares her appearance has invited.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday part 2

Rukia made it to her classroom with 5 mins to spare. Wearing a face as cheerful as someone who has only slept for less than 5 hours could make, she greeted her class with the usual speech that she has practiced so many times before : " Good Morning everyone! Hope all of you are doing fine!"

Surprisingly, she has received quite a number of gapes, a response that is new to her. Just as Rukia was wondering what was wrong, a speeding teenager bumped onto her from behind, causing her to lose her balance and fell to the floor.

"Och!"

"Sorry!" That voice whom she knew so well spoke up.

Just when Rukia was about to pick herself up, she saw a hand in front of her, offering her a help.

Keigo. Rukia gladly accepted it.

Then Rukia 'accidentally' with full intention to kill, kicked Ichigo hard on his shin.

"Hey!" Ichigo gasped. Of course he knew that it was coming. He has learnt Rukia and her ways too. Seeing how that Baka could easily dodged his father's attack has proved that he could avoid hers too- if he wants. But for some strange reasons he decided to bear with it. Rukia is not blinded to such 'weakness' and has taken full advantage of it by aiming for another kick.

However, as she was about to deliver that kick, she caught Ichigo staring at her and heard a grasp that escaped from his mouth. She decided to stop and studied that boy. What was wrong? Did he have a heart attack? She looked at that Baka curiously. She noticed a blush and before she could ask him what's wrong, the sharp ringing of the bell jolted both of them apart as they scrambled to their seats.

Rukia soon forget about the morning's stares and Ichigo's strange behaviour as she started paying attention to the teacher. Rukia has always been attentive. It is a habit she built when she found herself enrolling into the Shimigami's Academy. School is a privilege to her. Living in the Seireitei has derived her from any formal education. Schooling is an experience that she likes because all she has to do is sit there and listen. In the human world, the same rules apply. The only problem is that Rukia found it difficult to understand what the teacher is teaching. However, as she stole glances at the students sitting around her, she noticed that they all did not look confused or puzzled. Hence, Rukia decided to pretend, that she understand. Little did she know that most of her classmates were also pretending – pretending to be paying attention. Rukia also did not know that she was the subject of her classmates' attention. Especially from that certain orange-haired guy sitting beside her.

Inside the head of that orange-headed guy, the colours of his thoughts is only a shade away from his hair colour

Am I seeing things? That poor guy was struggling to shake that idea off his head. But this has proven to be a rather challenging task. The image just kept coming back. It did not help with Rukia sitting just right beside him. He had stolen glances at Rukia and noted that indeed there was not a slightest bulge of cloth underneath that girl's uniform.

Why didn't she wear whatever that she usually wore underneath?! Ichigo has often wondered about what kind of undergarments does a shimigami wears. He knows that girls in this world wear bras and panties. But how about her? His guess is that she just wraps a cloth around her. Occasionally, he did notice that she did not wear them and fidgeted. He felt so helpless when that happened. He finds it hard to discuss about something so private.

However, this time, it is in school. He quickly glanced at her direction again- just to make sure. Yes, he has confirmed it over and over again that indeed she isn't wearing anything underneath! Oh no, this isn't good. He could already feel the heat emitting from the guys.

Ichigo panicked and tried to crack his head by thinking a way out of this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday part 3 

The classes flew by that day. Ichigo hardly paid much attention to the ramblings produced by the only sound-makers in the room. Teachers have grown used to having a half asleep class and did not bother about the inattention. However, they did note the usual restlessness in the class. Papers containing small messages were passed around. Turning their blind eyes, they continued their teachings. They get the same pay with or without extra efforts to contain the class.

The bell signalling the time for lunch break rang.

As usual, the teacher left, students either filed up to buy their lunches from the canteen or whipped out their packed lunches brought from homes. But not quite the usual, the guys in the class as well as from other classes have decided to become exceptionally friendly towards their new-found friend.

In no time at all, Rukia found herself surrounded by big crowds of guys. Asking her for random things from sharing their lunches to borrowing textbooks.

"Fuck off! Fuck off I say!!"

Ichigo elbowed his way through to Rukia before grabbing her and dragging her to their secret hide-out- the rooftop.

_I can't seem to leave her alone for even a second! Just when I was finalising my thoughts and come out with the best solution to this all, the guys just flooded in and engulfed her! Oh man! What would they think of me? Pulling a girl to some private corner to do whatever that their dirty minds is thinking of doing?! But what else could I have done?! Fuck! My reputation……_

"Hey! Stop pulling me! I do know how to walk you know!"

Rukia's protests finally pierced through the denseness of the perplexed teenager's mind.

_Ok, I need to focus. Oh no, not there. Anywhere but there. Yes, the face. Just look at her face. _

Ichigo took in a deep breath.

"Do you have any freaking idea what you have just done and made me do?" Ichigo barked to her face.

"Huh?" Rukia was taken aback. She did not know why of course. Getting angry of that ungentleman way Ichigo was treating her, she answered back: "How the hell I know! And you do not have to bark you know!" Shouting back as well.

_This is not going to be easy. As expected she is just too baka to understand. Yet she has lived for 100 over years! _

"Oi, come and sit down. There's things you gotta learn here." He softened his tone and motioned to the annoyed girl to sit across him.

Both of them did not notice that they are being eavesdropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday part 4 

"First thing first. Guys are attracted to girls. Understand?"

Rukia promptly punched Ichigo.

_I have kind of expected that. But I can't think of anyway to start of this sort of conversation!_

"Of course I know that you Baka!" _I wonder what is he thinking? He is looking and acting so strangely! Confused? Lost of words? Annoyed? Maybe I should give him another punch to knock him back to his senses! _

Before Rukia can launch another punch, the boy has already moved his mouth to speak. Sighing, he said: "Quiet. Its not easy to explain you know! Just listen k?"

The girl looked at him curiously. She hardly had seen him getting this serious.

_So it must be some very serious matter for guys to be all over her right? Hey, wait. "all over"… does it mean…_

"Oi, don't daydream over there!" Rukia's train of thought was rudely interrupted.

"As I was saying, guys attracted to girls. So what do you think that you did is different today to draw them to you?" the boy orally read off the script that he has mentally prepared.

_I am not going to provide you with the answer if I could help it! Come on, Rukia, think!!_

Rukia was silenced. She was surprised that the Baka could talk to her in such manner. It is not like him to sound so composed. The girl glanced back at him to check if indeed the boy talking to her is really Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking at Rukia for any slightest blush to indicate that she has discovered the answer. But what greeted him were a puzzled and a seemingly searching expression.

_What the hell is the girl doing! Why is she looking like that back at me! It is as though she did not recognise me! _

"Ah-chew!" the girl sneezed. A light breeze has made its way across the roof… caressing their hair and their school uniforms.

_SCHOOL UNIFORMS!! No. Don't look there!!_

Rukia looked up to the boy, in time to catch him blushing fervently! However, being Rukia, she immediately jumped to the conclusion that the guy was unwell to explain the redness of his face and his weird behaviours.

_He must have overworked himself! He must go to the nurse to get treatment! _

Rukia has already learnt that in the Human World, there exists a sick bay for the sick in school. She and Ichigo had to go there a few times to get excuses while they left the class to battle out Hollows.

"Ichigo, I believe you are not feeling well. So you should get some rest in the sick bay k?"

This has barely been a question. It meant more like a statement as Rukia decided to drag the poor boy to sick bay while that boy was still looking dazed.

Meanwhile, the eavesdropper has decided to backed away from the doors as Rukia dragged Ichigo towards the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday part 5 

She has been interested in that orange headed boy since she befriended Tsukuki. Interested, not love. The boy's hair is eyes catching, so is his trademark frown. He is so different from the rest of the guys she knows. She likes to know more about him. Therefore, she becomes his shadow. Quietly observing him from a distance. Maybe unknown to her conscious mind, her interests in him builds from the loneliness that she could relate to with him. Both are lonely in different ways. Both wearing masks, one is a cheerful smile, the other is an angry frown.

The boy, whom her eyes are following, is currently being dragged by the new transferred student. Something about this new girl has changed the boy. She could sense the change. The change is a positive one. He seems to be happier. The girl has lifted the boy's spirits. Little does she know, the statement is meaningful literally as well.

Looking at the couple, she can't help smiling at their antics. The poor boy is trying so hard to get the message across. Of course she realise that the girl is not wearing a bra. Like the rest of the girls, she has felt a little embarrassed for her. And like the rest, she does not know how to react towards her. Is she doing it on purpose to attract attention or she has innocently forgotten about it? Judging from the couple's interaction, she begins to incline towards the second explanation.

In the first place, she has already found it hard to believe that a small-built and underdeveloped girl like Rukia could be in the same class as her. She suspected that the girl is younger than them all. But for some reasons, she also thought this idea ridiculous as the school administration would not have assigned that small girl her to her class.

No matter what reasons there are for the girl to be transferred and be so intimate towards the boy, she decided, she would find out soon. They have not discovered her shadowing them. She knew she shouldn't, but it's too tempting to resist. It's fun as well.

There they are, already just a few more steps away from the sick bay.

"Oi, I am not sick ok? There is no need to go there!!" the boy has been heard complaining all the while as the girl dragged him on.

"Shut up! Look at you, so red and sweating so heavily! How can you not be sick? There's no need to act strong you know! If it's your ego issues, there's nothing to worry about, I heard the doctor has left to send a sick poor home a while ago!"

_Oh no! Does that mean there will only be the two of us in the room? _Ichigo could decide whether to panic or to be excited at this prospect.

WAIT A MINUTE! Suddenly, the boy felt a brainwave.

Yesterday part 6


End file.
